


Chantaje

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rafael McCall Being an Asshole, Rating: M, S&M, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slash, Top Sheriff Stilinski, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: John está en un posición no muy convencional con su hijo Stiles cuando Rafael McCall llega a la comisaría.Stilinskicest!Rafael x Stiles





	1. Prologo

John no necesitaba que le recordaran que lo que hacía estaba mal, _muy_ mal ¿Está bien? Es solo que de vez en cuando las cosas se salen de su propio control.

 _Stiles_ es quien siempre lo lleva a ese límite. Su hermoso hijo de catorce había adquirido ese gusto particular de llegar a la comisaría, fingiendo que deseaba cenar con John en su oficina de Sheriff para solo después sentarse enfrente suyo arriba del escritorio lleno de documentos que no había podido atender ese día porque _sabía_ que su hijo llegaría a eso.

Entonces Stiles levantaría su playera de superhéroes para mostrarle las _marcas_ que había dejado un día atrás sobre su piel de porcelana como invitándolo a volver a recorrerlas con sus labios. Ese día era igual al de muchos otros.

—No podemos hacer esto, Stiles —dijo tras un suspiro largo y agitado. Ese día definitivamente no podían llegar a ese nivel de inconsciencia.

Rafael McCall llegaría a supervisar su oficina como lo hacía cada jodido mes y John no podía permitir que lo vieran sucumbir a los encantos de su hijo, un menor de edad, pero las largas piernas de Stiles acariciaron su antebrazo desnudo impulsando sus sentidos. John posó ambas manos en las delgadas pantorrillas de su hijo, un intento en vano por detenerlo antes de mirarlo a los ojos y darse cuenta que nunca podía alejarse de lo que le hacía sentir _eso._

Tan clandestino, tan prohibido, _tan mal_. La adrenalina corría por sus venas cuando sus manos decidieron seguir ese impulso, recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de su hijo cómo ningún padre debería. Pronto se hayo levantado, apretando las redondas nalgas de Stiles debajo de sus ásperas manos para luego besar su cuello con vehemencia.

A la mierda Rafael, siempre pudo haberse ido a la mierda. Esta tarde haría suyo a Stiles como las muchas tardes iguales a esa.

Atrajo los labios de Stiles con los suyos y tras presionar el beso, llevó a su hijo a recostar su espalda contra el amplió escritorio. Una vez que tuvo las piernas del más joven alrededor de su cadera, John bajo una de sus manos apara bajar los pantalones de tela suaje de su hijo para tener más acceso a la piel y luego de ello abrió su bragueta posicionándose justo en el lugar exacto.

—Va a ser rápido —gimió John con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el calor de su hijo envolver su pene. Era caliente como el infierno mismo, pero era tan tentador que incluso cuando John sentía que era demasiado estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final. Stiles lo miro, con sus ojos dilatados y las mejillas rojas. Se mordió el labio ansiando los movimientos de John, _lo sabía_ , antes de asentir moviendo sus glúteos sobre el pene de John, como si rogara en silencio ser penetrado por la misma polla que le dio la vida.

John soltó un gemido cortado y luego impulso sus caderas, entrando en su hijo de manera fácil. El Sheriff del pueblo conocía muy bien a Stiles, y sabía que el muchacho ya habría jugado con algún juguete después de la escuela y antes de ir a ofrecerse a su padre. John estaba demasiado excitado, _siempre_ lo estaba al pensar en _eso_.

Su pequeño insertándose el pene de goma que le había comprado luego de haber empezado esa extraña relación de padre e hijo y que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo al ser usado. Pero no era necesario, la imaginación era una buena herramienta para usarla en sus noches de guardia, cuando Stiles llamaba gimiendo y con el ruido del lubricante de fondo.

¿Cómo había empezado algo tan mal? John cree que fue después de las fotos, cuando trato de salir con la mamá de Lydia Martín y se tomo fotos provocativas para ella antes de ser atrapado por Stiles, con su pene semierecto y el teléfono en la mano. Luego de ello Stiles interrumpió su trabajo con mensajes con fotos provocativas y la leyenda " _¿Soy sexy?_ " fue Stiles quien lo incito, fue él quien llegó con el catálogo de penes de goma y con la pregunta ¿Qué tan grande es tu pene?

John solo era una pobre alma atrapada en la trampa de un súcubo que tal vez él mismo había creado.

Stiles soltó un gemido fuerte obligándolo a abrir los ojos y mirarlo, ahora era Stiles quien había cerrado los ojos, con las lágrimas escurriendo por los costados, manchando alguna que otra hoja debajo de él.

John estuvo apuntó de detenerse, pero continuó sus movimientos, lentos y prolongados solo para hacer sufrir un poco a su hijo, alargando el orgasmo que seguramente no había podido aliviar con su juguete de goma. Stiles se apoyó tomándolo de sus brazos luego de que John comenzará a moverse un poco más rápido, cegado por el placer y el amor al sexo duro y fue entonces, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de su entorno que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué mierdas está pasando aquí, Stilinski?

John miro a Rafael, ceñir fruncido y posición de ataque. El Sheriff del pueblo tardó segundos en salir de su trance, miro a su hijo con horror, como si esa fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como si hubiera forzado eso y luego salió de él con un pop que sonó obseno y sucio. Stiles no pudo aguantar el gemido, lo soltó sintiendo el vacío demasiado pronto y lamentándose de no haber disfrutado más de aquello.

Miro a Rafael McCall, el padre de su mejor amigo, de cabeza, esperando una explicación. Casi sintiendo que su padre era el hombre alto y moreno y no el rubio que segundos antes le estaba moliendo el trasero con su estupenda polla de 8 pulgadas.

Stiles nunca había sido un niño que se pudiera avergonzarse fácilmente, pero cuando sintió la dura mirada del señor McCall solo sintió que sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse pero esta vez incómodo y expuesto, se bajó la playera y subió sus pantalones antes de levantarse. Mientras su padre metía su pene en los pantalones, mostrándose más que avergonzado, _culpable._

—¿Y bien? -pregunto Rafael mirando a Stiles y luego a John-. ¿Tienes alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble para no meterte a la cárcel, Stilinski?

—Yo... —empezo John no encontrando palabras para defenderse. Estaba en una situación en la que las excusas eran imposibles de hacer creer a un agente del FBI—. Yo...

—Stiles —llamo Rafael, Stiles seguía ahí mirando a los adultos, tampoco sabía que hacer—. ¿Puedes esperar en la sala mientras tu padre y yo hablamos?

El adolescente miro a su padre antes de dejar la sala. Una vez que ambos adultos estuvieron solos en la sala, John comenzó a sentirse más ansioso. Rafael soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

—Eres un caso perdido Stilinski —dijo, con una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica—. ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo? Coger a tu hijo quién es menor de edad en la comisaría, tu lugar de trabajo es incluso más descarado que los otros agentes cogiendo a las prostitutas que agarran en la carretera.

—Sé lo mal que estuvo mi acción —contesto esperando a que sirviera de algo su arrepentimiento—. No quiero perder a mi hijo, no tiene a nadie más... Ya sabes desde que Claudia muriera...

—¿Cuánto tienes cogiéndotelo? —pregunto McCall mientras se acariciaba la barba, pensativo, con esa mirada de chulería que siempre molestó a John.

Y John, que no sabía que responder, llegó a la conclusión de que mentir no era una buena idea, por lo menos no ante algo así porque al final _todo se sabe al final_.

—Unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños catorce.

—Eso es casi tres meses... Me imagino lo que sabes que significa tu acción, ¿No? —Rafael casi ríe de ironía. Siempre había querido hundir la reputación de John, aunque está la hubiera hundido el mismo desde que beso los labios de Stiles metiendo la lengua.

—Rafael, por favor —suplico—. Tú tienes un hijo también...

—Sí —interrumpió—. Y no me lo jodo ni quiero jodermelo.

—Lo sé... —aclaro John frunciendo el ceño frustrado—. Es solo que ¿Quién se hará cargo de él?

Rafael le miro pensativo, luego se giró para mirar a través de las persianas. Stiles estaba sentado en la silla de Jordán Parrish, con una expresión igual de asustado que la de su padre y luego de ello, el agente regreso su mirada a donde estaba John.

—Hagamos un trato.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho haber tardado con este capítulo, pero escribir algo con tal escena me cuesta mucho trabajo. Aun así espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten en los comentarios su opinión.

Rafael llegó a la casa de los Stilinski luego de haber dejado a Scott en su clase de natación y a Melissa en su trabajo. Les había dicho que pasaría su tiempo libre en casa del Sheriff Stilinski por asuntos de trabajo y ninguno de los dos pregunto por la razón, aunque si tuvo que decirle a su hijo que Stiles estaría castigado en su habitación y que John y él hablarían de cosas de adultos para que Scott dejará de pedirle ir con él por su amigo.

Aflojo su corbata mirándose enfrente del espejo retrovisor de su auto, tenía la mirada perdida en el deseo por lo que esa madrugada haría, los ojos dilatados y las perladas pero rosadas mejillas le daban un aire jovial que, de haber sido en una situación diferente, no le habría parecido delatador. Miro a una de las vecinas de la familia Stilinski paseando su perro, un gran danés negro que parecía bien entrenado, la saludo con su habitual tono de voz y la mujer le dedico una mirada extraña, porque se veía extraño. Él siempre se veía extraño, pero en esa ocasión, Rafael se siente como expuesto, como si aquella mujer supiera sus sucios planes en la casa del sheriff. Espero a que la mujer entrara a su casa para después darse ánimos de continuar antes de bajar con una mochila que había preparado detrás en su espalda. Hacía una semana atrás había atrapado a John Stilinski jodiéndose a su hijo en la oficina de Sheriff. Fue una escena extraña y surreal, una casualidad que no había buscado y que ahora no parecía arrepentirse de haber encontrado.

Porque fue en ese momento en el que Rafael sintió un peso huir de su espalda y una oportunidad dorada para aliviar sus más profundos deseos. La verdad era que Rafael siempre sintió una punzada cada vez que miraba al hijo de John. Sucedió cuando lo conoció justo en la fiesta de catorce, Rafael había estado trabajando en Washington durante un tiempo, lo suficiente como para apenas conocer a los amigos de su hijo por video llamadas, pero entonces, un mes antes de la fiesta que Stilinski dio, promovieron su puesto y regreso al pueblo para verificar que todo estuviera en condiciones y lo conoció.

Largas piernas, piel pálida, ojos grandes y trasero redondo. Una sonrisa provocadora y un caminar que invitaba siempre a perseguir. Rafael recuerda ese día tan vívidamente que era estremecedor, sus mejillas rosadas y la erección en sus pantalones vaqueros como en una prisión, las miradas sobre su rostro y el amargo licor en sus labios que de vez en cuando le provocaban un sobresalto, y Stiles, actuando como si fuera un adulto a su lado, hablándole de política innecesaria y las acciones que el FBI hacia mal. También recuerda esa noche, Melissa atendiendo su pene como solía hacer, ardiente y erótico, recuerda de igual manera como nunca su esposa pudo acabar con ese incendio que aquel chiquillo había provocado horas atrás y el cual siguió invadiendo su cuerpo hasta ese punto en el que se dio cuenta que estaba obsesionado con Stiles Stilinski.

Desde ese día todo cambio en su vida, para bien o para mal, Rafael comenzó a recoger a Scott de todos los lugares donde sabía que podría encontrarlo, una excusa que encontró inocente. Lo saludaría con un amable gesto, apretaría su escuálido hombro como lo haría un padre común para luego, ocasionalmente, rosar su nudillo cerca de su trasero solo para poder fantasear con él más tarde, pero ahora Rafael podía dejar de lado todas esas veces que deseo al joven Stilinski, librarse de ese sentimiento, liberar todo ese estrés acumulado y malas noches a lado de Melissa con el cuerpo de Stiles como tanto había soñado.

Había sido un trato, Rafael le había dicho a John que le dejará jugar con el adolescente como él lo había hecho aquella tarde. Fue un chantaje, lo sabe, pero una buena jugada al final. John estaba desesperado porque sabía que había hecho mal y Stiles simplemente no sabía que decir al respecto.

“Tengo que decirle” había dicho John al cabo de unos momentos, acercándose a él solo para abrir la puerta. Llamo al muchacho y luego le explicó todo lo que había propuesto Rafael de manera burda y con rodeos.

Luego de ello, Stiles miro a Rafael, con sus ojos grandes y sus pobladas cejas para después preguntar.

“Entonces ¿No te enviará a la cárcel?” fue Rafael quien asintió. “Está bien… no mientras no le pase nada a mi papá.”

La facilidad con la que el muchacho acepto sorprendió a Rafael, en general, que todo resultara tan fácil era algo lo suficiente impresionante como para hacer dudar a Rafael de su decisión, pero ahora que no podía echarse para atrás, Rafael se sentía obligado a continuar.

Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente a que alguien abriera. Fue John quien lo hizo, vestido de manera informal y con un aire sorprendido que le hizo preguntarse si habría olvidado su cita. Sin embargo, tiempo después hizo un gesto significativo, su ceño fruncido y su mueca le dieron a entender que no lo había olvidado.

—Rafael… —saludo con su típico tono amargado—. No te esperaba tan temprano.

—No soy un hombre con el tiempo suficiente John, habíamos acordado este día y esta hora era la que mejor me quedaba.

John no hizo otra pregunta al respecto, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Rafael paso mirando el lugar de manera despectiva. John Stilinski era un hombre que le parecía desagradable, y sus muebles viejos eran iguales a su dueño. Era casi irreal que alguien como él tuviera un hijo tan hermoso como el que tenía y el que estaba sentado en el comedor comiendo un emparedado y mirándolo igual de sorprendido que lo había hecho John.

Se veía pequeño y simpático, con las migajas del pan en las mejillas y un color rosado en ellas que le hizo preguntar la razón.

—Vamos, puedes acabar de comer antes de comenzar —le sugirió Rafael dejando su mochila en el sofá. Nadie dijo nada, pero pudo ver cómo la figura de John se acercaba. Rafael se giró, Stiles ya no estaba en la cocina y tampoco lo pudo ver en la otra habitación.

—Ya no estoy seguro de esto... —gimió el hombre—. Mi hijo no es un objeto.

—Seguro que no —respondió Rafael—. Si no quieres que haga esto podría solo esposarte y llamar a servicios infantiles para que recojan a Stiles.

—Rafael...

—No Stilinski, no me voy a echar para atrás además... Fue tu hijo quién acepto.

Stilinski y él mantuvieron un duelo de miradas. Ninguno de los dos se agradaba, eran despreciables socios que solo hablaban de trabajo, y quizás una vez que aquello terminará, también hablarían de ese día como simples compañeros. Aun así, Rafael se sentía seguro de que ninguno de los Stilinski se liberaría de ese chantaje y pasaría lo que estaba planeando.

Fue por ello que Rafael recogió su mochila para llevarla a la primera habitación, con los pasos de John detrás de los suyos y los nervios subirle hasta el pecho.

Stiles estaba cerrando la puerta del baño en la habitación que solo podía deducir se trataba la de su padre. Al girarse se quedó ahí mirando a Rafael cómo si esperara a que algo pasará. El más alto dejó su mochila en la cama del hombre y se sentó en el borde de está indicando con su palma su fuerte muslo. Una señal para que Stiles se acercará a sentarse ahí.

El niño miro a su padre antes de ir hacia él. Apenas centímetros del padre de su mejor amigo, este lo tomo fuertemente de su cintura para jalarlo y obligar que todo fuera más rápido.

— ¿Sabes a qué vine hoy cariño? —pregunto.

—Sí —respondió Stiles tratando de liberarse un poco del fuerte agarre del otro hombre—. A tener sexo conmigo, señor.

La mano de Rafael comenzó a bajar hasta el resorte de su short deportivo y Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal antes de poner su delgada mano en el hombro del hombre. Rafael se detuvo y lo miro con cariño, como si estuviera considerando detener sus acciones al encontrar a Stiles no tan cómodo con su caricia.

— ¿Y lo quieres Stiles? —pregunto con una voz casi somnolienta, con una media sonrisa pícara y una fascinación reflejada en sus ojos que Stiles no sabía describir.

—Es para que mi papá...

—Te lo estoy preguntando a ti, Stiles ¿Lo quieres?

El chiquillo frunció el ceño lo suficiente como para que Rafael lo encontrara enternecedor, apretó sus delgados dedos en la camisa del agente y luego contesto con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Sí.

Rafael McCall había trabajado toda su vida en el área criminal, sabía cuándo un niño, como lo era Stiles, era manipulado para realizar cosas como esa. Pero en una ligera fracción de segundo, Rafael no encontró ese indicio en la inocente mirada del amigo de su único hijo. Era como si Stiles supiera lo que hacía, como si fuera diez años mayor y eso de “manipular” no fuera su caso. Rafael siempre encontró eso atractivo, imagino que Stiles seducía casi sin darse cuenta, pero en esa mañana se había dado cuenta que el joven adolescente lo hacía a posta.

Inclinó su cara un centímetro para poder besar los labios de Stiles y romper todo ese cortejo innecesario. Fue un beso seco pero cálido y provocativo. La lengua del señor McCall tenía un tinte mucho más violento y posesivo que la de su padre cuando le hacia el amor y proclamaba su boca con lujuria. Siempre imagino que el trabajador del FBI era violento a la hora de tener sexo, no lo iba a negar. Rafael tenía las manos grandes y ásperas, un cuerpo fornido, trabajado y musculoso que siempre le pareció atractivo, aunque nunca le había interesado de esa forma, Stiles no sabe porque de pronto la idea de besar al padre de su mejor amigo dejó de parecerle asquerosa para verlo excitante.

Continuó el ritmo del beso apoyando su mano en el hombro de Rafael, dejándose llevar por la habilidad del hombre e inclinándose un poco hasta que el hombre mayor lo empujó para que su espalda tocará la cama. Agresivo y violento. El beso, por su parte, le hizo saber a Rafael que Stiles se había dirigido al baño solo a lavarse los dientes y no a otra cosa como había imaginado, el penetrante sabor a menta y enjuague bucal inundó sus papilas gustativas de una manera interesante que no le resulto desagradable como le había pasado con otras personas.

Stiles era diferente y Rafael no quería detenerse, quería saborear todavía el interior de la boca del pequeño hasta que supiera que ese sabor permanecería en su lengua por mucho más tiempo una vez que se alejara, pero tal y como le había dicho a John, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para algo como eso.

Así que se alejó de los suaves y gruesos labios rosados de Stiles para poder levantar su playera roja de Flash. La piel del adolescente de veía perlada y pálida y sus pezones pequeños y rosados lo invitaban a probarlos también. Sí Rafael tuviera todo el día libre, sin duda querría pasar las horas mamando los pechos del muchacho hasta que quedarán hinchados y rojos como los de una adolescente en desarrollo, pero tenía otros planes en mente, unos más provocativos que ansiaba ya comenzar, por lo que paso de largo de ellos aunque acarició uno de los pezones antes de deshacerse por completo de la playera de Stiles al dejarla por las muñecas del chico.

—Papi —gimió Stiles cuando estaba libre de su playera, con las mejillas rojas y mirando a otro lado de Rafael, fue entonces que recordó la presencia de John Stilinski en la habitación. El Sheriff se acercó hasta ellos del otro lado de la cama y tomo la playera de su hijo para apartarla de ellos, compartiendo una mirada con Rafael que detonaba su odio al hombre.

No quería que el sheriff permaneciera en la habitación mientras estaba con Stiles, pero pronto dejo la idea de lado cuando imagino que esa sería una buena idea para humillarlo más, que Stiles gimiera su nombre y rogara por su polla mientras su padre, el mismo hombre que lo profanaba en las noches, miraba como un simple espectador sin poder hacer nada.

Rafael aguanto una risa sarcástica para continuar con su trabajo de desnudar a Stiles.

Los shorts que llevaba el niño eran de resortes, fácil de deslizar hacía bajo junto con el bóxer que llevaba. Debajo de ello, el pequeño y rosado pene de Stiles, sin vello alguno, saludaba a Rafael con una gota de pre-cum. Si era demasiado sincero con él, Rafael había imaginado que iba a necesitar un poco más con el muchacho para hallar ese resultado, sin embargo que su previo cortejo resultara en la erección del adolescente solo lleno su pecho de orgullo semental.

Miro a John solo para entregarle la ropa de su hijo y luego regreso su atención en el niño.

—Eres hermoso Stiles ¿Alguna vez te lo había dicho? —Stiles estaba sonrojado cuando negó con la cabeza—. Te haré sentir muy bien, muy bien.

Rafael acerco su mochila para abrirla y enseñarle a Stiles lo que había llevado para esa mañana jugar con él, un dildo lo suficientemente grande como para compararlo con su pene y unas bolas chinas que estremecieron el joven cuerpo de Stiles debajo del suyo.

—Tranquilo, bebé —gimió Rafael en un intento de relajar la tensión—. Hare que te diviertas con esto antes de que ruegues para que este dentro de ti.

Esta vez Stiles se estremeció de excitación. Entonces Rafael beso su vientre y deslizo sus labios hasta el inicio de su cadera, evadió su miembro erecto solo para detener sus muslos en el aire y exponer su agujero.  Fue en su entrada donde el agente del FBI centro toda su atención, beso los bordes antes de lamer con descaro para posteriormente lamer su interior. Stiles no pudo contenerse, gimió necesitado. Su padre hacía cosas como esa mucho más a menudo por lo que la sensación no le era indiferente, pero el hecho de que fuera Rafael le provocaba una extraña emoción que parecía marearlo.

Las ásperas y rudas manos del agente recorrieron su piel mientras lo penetraba con la lengua. Pronto Stiles se vio a si mismo necesitado y urgido por las acciones del hombre. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un suave vaivén llamando la atención de Rafael, quien aparto su rostro de la entrada para mirarle con una media sonrisa que le pareció atractiva.

—¿Quieres que vaya más rápido bebé? —preguntó.

Stiles solo pudo asentir con frenesí mientras apretaba las sabanas entre sus puños, lo necesitaba muy mal. Entonces Rafael McCall se deshizo de su camisa y de sus pantalones de manera rápida y fue ahí, una vez que Stiles pudo ver el pene del hombre, que soltó un suspiro estremecedor. Su padre era un hombre dotado, pero Rafael McCall le ganaba por una pulgada y media más.

El propio agente pareció notar la impresión de Stiles, y con una sonrisa se posiciono arriba de él para que así, el glande rosara la suave y dulce entrada del adolescente.

—Lo haremos a mi modo, Stiles —advirtió McCall—. No seré el hombre que solo te complace.

Stiles frunció el ceño sin entender lo dicho por el hombre, pero una vez que vio que tomaba los juguetes que había llevado comprendió a lo que se refería. Una parte suya, la mas consentida, tuvo los deseos de mostrar su desagrado. A Stiles le encantaba jugar consigo mismo, no lo iba a negar, pero cuando estaba con alguien definitivamente deseaba más lo real. La otra, por otro lado, sintió la peligrosa quemazón de la excitación. Nunca nadie lo había visto jugar, ni siquiera su padre y la nueva idea lo emocionaba.

Meneo las caderas y espero por aquello que fuera a suceder. Rafael McCall por su parte, saco el bote de lubricante para echar una buena cantidad en la punta del dildo de goma que había comprado exclusivamente para la ocasión, luego chupo una de las bolas mientras posicionaba el juguete en la entrada del muchacho.

Stiles se mordió los labios cuando sintió el frio y húmedo liquido rosar su entrada, y cuando se logro meter la punta no pudo aguanta el gemido. Era grande y no sabe si había sido preparado a conciencia. Su padre regularmente le comía el trasero hasta que sus cuatro dedos entraran sin problemas, siempre lo frustro, pero ahora que no tuvo esa preparación Stiles comenzó a extrañar los dedos.

Aun así, con el corazón latiendo en sus tímpanos, Stiles aflojo todo su cuerpo, esperando que la nueva y cruda sensación se apaciguara un poco. El dildo de goma era enorme, mucho más grande que los suyos, podía sentir como las entrañas se abrían paso al juguete, se sintió lleno y abrumado por todo hasta que la base toco su trasero, momento en el que se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar y soltó un gemido apagado que sintió resonar en todo su cuerpo.

 —Maltrataré tu agujero tanto que no podrás levantarte una semana, estará tan rojo y abierto que cuando tu papi quiera poner su insignificante polla en tu entrada, tus músculos no podrán sostenerlo por lo flojo que te dejaré.

Rafael hablaba de una manera muy sucia a la que Stiles no estaba acostumbrado, su padre siempre había sido amable, cariñoso y protector, muy pocas veces decía cosas como esa. Por lo que la nueva experiencia le resulto interesante. El adolescente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo excitado que se sentía, jamás había estado con un hombre como Rafael McCall, era casi como si reviviera su primera vez, un poco más intensa, un poco más masoquista.

Rafael dejo que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al objeto, un gesto noble si es que le preguntaban. Más no se detuvieron, no, las manos de Rafael tomaron una de sus pantorrillas hasta posicionarla en su hombro. Un movimiento que le pareció difícil de realizar sin que el dildo se resbalara de su entrada, pero resulto ser lo contrario, la punta de goma se apretó a su próstata y provoco que soltará un gemido sonoro y doloroso. Rafael sonrió, sabiendo lo que había provocado.

— ¿Estás listo para comenzar?

Stiles solo asintió. Entonces Rafael tomo la base del pene de goma para moverlo en círculos, y posteriormente en un vaivén que sintió demasiado brusco para la primera vez. Stiles se agarro de la cama intentando que las embestidas no le provocaran un colapso. Todo su cuerpo se movía a compas de las duras embestidas, y le encantaba el sonido que hacía su propio cuerpo. Cerro los ojos sintiendo que no era posible disfrutar todo ese azote de emociones con los ojos abiertos. Rafael no había mentido con lo de dejarlo destrozado.

Pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba sintiendo el orgasmo llegar, abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a Rafael en un estado erótico y necesitado. Gimiendo sin coherencia, con las lagrimas en las mejillas, Stiles estaba ansiando por aquel orgasmo. Sin embargo, Rafael McCall tenía otros planes.

Mientras seguía penetrando, Rafael advirtió el orgasmo de Stiles. Todo el cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a temblar y entonces el mayor apretó con fuerza la próstata del chiquillo para intensificar lo que vendría. Stiles cerró los ojos y lo tomo del hombro, gimió hasta que se vino. Parte del semen salpico su pecho y Rafael tuvo muchas ganas de lamerse a sí mismo, sin embargo se contuvo.

Tomo a Stiles entre sus brazos y beso sus labios con pasión, lo cargo hasta tenerlo de rodillas y entonces lo acomodo para la penetración.

—Quería usar las bolas —gimió, resbalando el glande en el agujero usado de Stiles—. Pero no aguanto. Ahora —Rafael obligo a Stiles a levantar la vista y mirar a su padre, que seguía observando la escena con furia en su mirada—. Mira a tu _papi_ muchacho, y dile las ganas que tienes de que mi polla llene tu estómago.

Stiles contuvo un largo suspiro cuando Rafael dio la primera estocada. La espalda del muchacho se curvo lo suficiente como para indicar lo mucho que disfrutaba del pene en su trasero, pero Rafael no continuo hasta que los ojos avellana de Stiles se encontraran con la tormenta en los ojos de John. Quería que el sheriff de Beacon Hills mirara a su hijo siendo jodido por otro hombre, y sobre todo, quería que Stiles le dijera a su padre que con Rafael se sentía bien, quizás mucho mejor que con él.

— ¡Oh _, papi_! —gimió Stiles, de la misma y obscena manera en la que lo hacía cuando John lo jodía—. _Papi_ …

—Dile a tu papi como quieres que te joda muchacho.

— _Papi, papi_ … la polla del señor McCall —Stiles gimió antes de que su aliento fuera cortado por la estimulación de la próstata. Aun sintiendo los estragos del pasado orgasmo, Stiles estaba más sensible. Rafael comenzó a sentir que su pene era envuelto en el abrumante calor del interior del chiquillo, era adictivo—. Quiero que el señor McCall vaya más rápido _papi_.

Rafael lo hizo, movió sus caderas con rapidez y mientras el acto seguía su curso, los gemidos de Stiles solo llamaron a un hombre. Incluso en el orgasmo de Rafael, mientras él pronunciaba su delicioso nombre con todo el amor que sentía, el castaño solo pudo llamar a su padre rogando su amor… y de pronto a Rafael se le hizo buena idea adoptar a Stiles y que esté le llamará papi, de la misma forma, con la misma obsesión y así tal vez, ser amado como deseaba.

El tiempo al lado de Stiles se esfumo más rápido de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, salió del cómodo y cálido sitió, beso a Stiles una última vez antes de ponerse su ropa. Miro como John iba con su hijo y lo abrazaba, la forma en la que Stiles beso a su padre como si aún necesitará su consuelo y con esa imagen en mente, Rafael salió de la habitación sin nada de lo que hubiera llevado ese día en sus manos. Sin su pudor, y sin el amor de Stiles.

Pero eso todavía no acaba ahí.


End file.
